


I feel it coming (Español)

by MissRamiun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wonkyun
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRamiun/pseuds/MissRamiun
Summary: La música fluía por su cuerpo de una manera que Changkyun no había visto nunca. No era forzado, aquel chico bailaba desenfadadamente delante de sus ojos, dando pequeños pasos y mordiéndose el labio para esconder su sonrisa.Sintió que no debía estar presenciando aquellos movimientos, como si estuviese viendo algo prohibido; pero no pudo evitar desear que aquellas manos que se movían con gracia al ritmo de la melodía le tocasen a él… y le hiciesen sentir de nuevo.





	I feel it coming (Español)

**You've been scared of love and what it did to you**

**You don't have to run, I know what you've been through**

El aire frío de la mañana le golpeó la cara como una bofetada y Changkyun metió la barbilla dentro del cuello de su gran jersey gris. Tras salir de la estación de metro, sus pasos se unieron a los de la multitud que caminaba por las calles de Seúl; las miradas de la gente estaban dirigidas hacia algún lugar: muchas de ellas tenían puesta toda su atención en sus teléfonos móviles, mientras que otras simplemente observaban hacia la nada a medida que avanzaban entre el gentío.

Changkyun se peinó su flequillo castaño antes de sacar los auriculares de su bolsillo y ponérselos. Necesitaba aislarse de la muchedumbre que le rodeaba, y la única manera que encontró fue refugiándose en su playlist 'cosas'.

No, aquella lista de canciones no era una serie de melodías al azar cuyo nombre genérico 'cosas' no tenía significado alguno. El chico la había bautizado así porque, para él, incluso el nombre más normal del mundo podía esconder detrás tantos significados como ninguno en absoluto.

Esa playlist, compuesta desde canciones de rap hasta algunas acústicas, podía ser lo que él quisiera. Podría decirse que era adaptable a los estados de humor de Changkyun; en esa ocasión, la playlist tendría el nombre 'vacío y solo'.

Aquel era no era un buen día para él, pero tampoco era malo. Simplemente era un día normal. La semana pasada había terminado su relación de cinco meses con su novia y, después de mudarse de su piso antiguo, estaba a punto de ir por primera vez al nuevo en el que iba a vivir en su segundo curso de universidad.

"Ya no lo soporto" "¿Tan siquiera sientes algo por mí?" "Changkyun, incluso después de todo este tiempo... siento que no te conozco".

Las palabras de su novia volvieron a su mente y le subió el volumen a la música para echar a esa voz de su cabeza. A veces, el propio Changkyun se preguntaba si había algo mal con él, porque incluso cuando oyó las palabras 'rompamos' salir de la boca de Johyun, no sintió absolutamente nada. Solo estaba vacío.

Un cambio de aires era lo que necesitaba, o al menos eso creía. Cuando por fin salió de la calle principal, se metió por unos callejones fiándose del GPS de su móvil; la casera del piso le había dado las indicaciones para llegar por teléfono, pero el hecho de que estuviese comiendo unos pasteles de arroz mientras hablaba con él no le ayudó a entenderla.

Una vez estuvo delante del que creía que era el piso correcto, alzó la vista para observar el antiguo edificio. Definitivamente se notaba que era de alquiler barato: la pintura azul turquesa de las ventanas estaba desconchada, y destacaba sobre la piedra color claro de las paredes.

Pintoresco era el único adjetivo que se le venía a la cabeza.

Se quitó los auriculares y, con un suspiro, se decidió a entrar; nada más empezar a subir las escaleras, un fuerte olor a humedad le inundó las fosas nasales. Era tan abrumador que incluso le llegó a marear un poco y dejó de subir por unos instantes para recomponerse: pensó que, muy a su pesar, iba a tener que acostumbrarse a aquel aroma si iba a quedarse allí durante todo el curso.

—¡Jovencito! —La voz de una señora le hizo pegar un respingo y asomarse por el hueco de las escaleras: la casera, que debía tener unos sesenta años a juzgar por su pelo blanquecino, le estaba observando desde la planta baja con los brazos cruzados sobre su delantal de colores—. ¿Eres el nuevo inquilino?

—S...Sí, soy Changkyun.

—¡Ah! No te esperábamos tan temprano. —El chico frunció el ceño y miró rápidamente la pantalla de su móvil: eran las doce de la mañana, justo la hora a la que la casera le había dicho que tenía que venir. A no ser que por culpa de los dichosos pasteles de arroz le hubiese entendido otra cosa. De todas formas, Changkyun le pidió disculpas frotándose el cuello—. No pasa nada jovencito, solamente tendrás que esperar por la copia de la llave porque todavía no he ido a hacértela.

—Yo puedo encargarme de eso, si quiere.

—¿De verdad? —respondió la casera notablemente aliviada—. Qué amable de tu parte... entonces, pídele la llave a Hoseok para hacer la copia. Él ya está arriba en el piso, solo llama a la puerta y ya te abrirá.

Ah, sí. Se le había olvidado que iba a tener compañero de piso. Por mucho que le disgustase la idea de compartir su espacio personal con un desconocido, pagar un piso de estudiante entre dos personas resultaba mucho más económico; además, era el sueldo de ayudante de laboratorio de su padre el que pagaba su carrera y sus facturas.

Changkyun asintió y, tras darle las gracias, siguió subiendo las escaleras, considerando la idea de buscar un trabajo. Por supuesto que no había ascensor, ¿porqué iba a haberlo cuando puedes subir cinco plantas a pie para mantenerte en forma?

A medida que ascendía, una música lejana resonó en las escaleras y alzó la vista hacia los pisos superiores. Definitivamente provenía de arriba.

Ya en la cuarta planta, la canción se oía cada vez más claramente; una suave voz tomó forma y distinguió una base musical de estilo pop que resultaba atrayente: era como si le estuviese invitando a averiguar de dónde venía la melodía. Arrastrando los dedos por el pasamanos, finalmente llegó al quinto piso.

La única puerta del pasillo estaba entreabierta y por el hueco se colaba la agradable canción; totalmente hipnotizado, caminó hacia la fuente del sonido y se asomó invadido por la curiosidad.

Y entonces le vio. Un chico de aproximadamente su edad estaba bailando en el pequeño salón del piso al ritmo de la melodía; a pesar de estar tapado por la capucha de su sudadera, Changkyun pudo distinguir los destellos verdes y azules que su cabello negro emitía debido a la luz procedente de la ventana que iluminaba su silueta.

La música fluía por su cuerpo de una manera que Changkyun no había visto nunca; sus movimientos eran tan naturales que parecieron ralentizarse ante sus ojos. El chico bailaba desenfadadamente delante de sus ojos, dando pequeños pasos y mordiéndose el labio para esconder su sonrisa.

Changkyun sintió que no debía estar presenciando aquello, como si estuviese viendo algo prohibido. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de observarle.

El extraño cogió un bote de ramen que tenía encima la mesa y, sin dejar de bailar, comenzó a comer con los palillos de su interior. Con la boca llena, cantó el estribillo de la canción y soltó una pequeña risita antes de seguir engullendo los fideos con una radiante sonrisa.

El corazón del espectador secreto comenzó a latir más rápido, y no supo el porqué. Había algo muy atrayente en esa persona, algo que se moría de ganas de descubrir...

Sin embargo, su estómago se le subió a la garganta cuando el chico, al dar un grácil giro sobre sí mismo, posó sus ojos sobre la puerta y reparó en su presencia, dejando inmediatamente de bailar.

—Oh —murmuró el pelinegro sorprendido, bajándose la capucha. Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que Changkyun pudo reaccionar y entró en la estancia, haciendo una reverencia con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

—Lo siento... n-no quería molestar —se disculpó apresurado.

_"Genial, te has lucido Changkyun. No ha pasado ni un día y tu compañero de piso ya piensa que eres un acosador."_

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —respondió el chico un poco avergonzado, dejando el bote de ramen de nuevo sobre la mesa y apagando el reproductor de CDs, el cual estaba conectado a unos grandes altavoces—. ¿Eres mi compañero de piso? Llegas temprano —explicó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Changkyun decidió ahorrarse la explicación de la confusión telefónica y simplemente asintió. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se quedó en el sitio clavado como una estaca mientras que el mayor se acercó hasta él para cerrar la puerta: la situación de conocer a su nuevo compañero de piso ya era un poco incómoda de por sí, y el hecho de que lo hubiese pillado espiándole no ayudaba.

—Bueno, me llamo Shin Hoseok —dijo con un tono desenfadado, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros ajustados—. ¿Y tú eres...?

—Lim Changkyun —contestó con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Hoseok sonrió ampliamente por el gesto educado y giró el cuello hacia el salón.

—Ah, bueno Changkyun... no le hagas mucho caso al desastre que tengo aquí montado —dijo el pelinegro rascándose una ceja—. Iba a ordenarlo, pero pensé que vendrías más tarde —terminó con una risita.

Los ojos del castaño se posaron en los numerosos CDs que estaban esparcidos por la mesita del salón y en algunas prendas de ropa que descansaban sobre el sofá color rojo chillón. Él tampoco era una persona demasiado ordenada, así que no le dio mucha importancia.

Tras la breve presentación, Hoseok se ofreció a hacer un pequeño tour por el piso para enseñarle su habitación, el baño y la pequeña cocina. La única zona que no visitaron fue en el dormitorio del mayor.

—¿Y cómo nos vamos a repartir las tareas? —preguntó Changkyun tras haber visto la escasa funcionalidad de la cocina, con un extractor de humos que estaba estropeado y un horno que funcionaba solamente a veces. En palabras de Hoseok, tenías que saber qué botones pulsar y en qué momento hacerlo; si no, no funcionaría. La idea de no tener pizza para cenar no le gustó nada a Changkyun, por lo que se apuntó mentalmente el aprender a manejar el quisquilloso horno.

—Yo me puedo encargar de lavar la ropa —explicó Hoseok apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina; el menor asintió con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con la idea—. No es por presumir, pero soy capaz de dejar la ropa más blanca que en cualquier lavandería.

El alardeo de Hoseok no le dio mucha confianza a su nuevo compañero de piso, el cual guardó sus comentarios acerca de su dudosa habilidad para blanquear las prendas. Se pusieron de acuerdo en que Changkyun fregaría los platos y limpiaría el baño, mientras que Hoseok pasaría la aspiradora y haría la colada. Cada uno se cocinaría lo suyo y, cuando coincidieran, compartirían la comida.

Una vez se organizaron, Changkyun fue a su habitación a dejar la mochila encima de su nueva cama y se sentó encima de ella.

—¿No traes maleta? —preguntó Hoseok con curiosidad desde el marco de la puerta.

Un par de pantalones, otro par de sudaderas, su ropa interior y neceser, su pijama y su ordenador portátil era todo lo que traía a su nueva vivienda.

—No la necesito —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Hoseok se rio en respuesta y se cruzó de brazos, negando con la cabeza y haciendo que Changkyun se sonrojara levemente, el cual pensó que se estaba burlando de él.

—Eres muy extraño. —Changkyun apretó los dedos en el borde del colchón y no supo qué decir, así que optó por recurrir a su táctica estrella que empleaba siempre que quería que una conversación se acabara: quedarse callado. Pero su compañero de piso no se marchaba, y sus mejillas empezaron a acalorarse aún más por el agobio.

 _"¿Por qué se queda ahí parado?_ _¿Por qué no deja de mirarme?_ "

Hoseok se dio cuenta de sonrojo y volvió a reírse—. Ah... qué mono.

Dicho eso, por fin se dio media vuelta y se fue a su dormitorio, dejando a un Changkyun avergonzado y confundido en el sitio.

—¿...Qué? —murmuró después de un buen rato, sin entender qué acababa de pasar.

Se acababa de dar cuenta de que la convivencia con Hoseok no iba a ser fácil. Y también de que se había olvidado de pedirle las llaves para hacer una copia, y que iba a tener que ir a su dormitorio a pedírselas.

**I can see it in your eyes 'cause they never tell me lies**

****I can feel that body shake and the heat between your legs** **

Afortunadamente, eran pocas las veces que coincidían en el piso, y así Changkyun podía saciar su necesidad de soledad y tranquilidad que tanto ansiaba tras pasarse el día entero en la facultad de informática. Por lo poco que le había contado, Hoseok había terminado la carrera de Bellas Artes hacía un año y se estaba tomando un tiempo para decidir qué hacer.

El mayor trabajaba los fines de semana en un pub cercano, por eso no volvía al piso hasta altas horas de la noche. Hoseok solía desaparecer muchas tardes, sin decirle a dónde iba.

 _"Tampoco es que tenga que decírmelo"_ pensó Changkyun una de aquellas veces en las que su compañero cogió su mochila y se marchó, despidiéndose de él con una cálida sonrisa.

Ya llevaban viviendo juntos unas semanas, y el castaño había estado observando en silencio a Hoseok. Su conclusión era que se trataba de un espécimen digno de estudio.

Debía admitir que era atractivo. Ridículamente atractivo, más bien. A veces le daban ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara cada vez que le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas encantadoras: ¿cómo era posible que fuese aún más guapo cuando sonreía? Hoseok era inhumano.

Incluso la extraña y atrevida ropa que solo podían llevar los perfectos modelos de las revistas, a él le quedaba bien.

Pero eso no era lo que más le había llamado más la atención de su compañero de piso: mirarse compulsivamente en cada superficie que reflejara su imagen, comer moviendo su pequeña nariz como si fuera un conejo, toquetearse los numerosos pendientes que decoraban sus respingonas orejas, pasarse como mínimo una hora en el baño arreglándose para salir y encerrarse en su habitación para tocar la guitarra eran algunos de sus hábitos más destacables.

Y, por supuesto, también estaba lo de bailar.

Siempre que podía, Hoseok escogía algún CD de su amplia colección y lo colocaba en el reproductor del salón. Cuando pensaba que Changkyun no le estaba mirando, bailaba con esa naturalidad que al menor le había fascinado desde el primer día que se conocieron.

Changkyun sacudió la cabeza para sacar de su mente el recuerdo de Hoseok bailando mientras pasaba la aspiradora y suspiró, recostándose en el respaldo del sofá del salón. Miró el reloj de la cocina que indicaba que eran las seis de la tarde; era sábado, lo que quería decir que Hoseok volvería más tarde solo para cenar rápidamente y después marcharse a trabajar.

No tenía ganas de hacer nada, y tampoco tenía el sueño suficiente como para ponerse a dormir una siesta. Tal vez podría jugar a algún juego de ordenador, o quizás intentar avanzar en la letra que estaba escribiendo; Changkyun no cantaba, pero se le solían ocurrir muchas rimas que siempre apuntaba en un documento de Word.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la estantería donde el pelinegro guardaba sus CDs y, tras dudar un rato, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al mueble. Pasó los dedos por las fundas de los discos y sacó uno al azar.

—Yu Seungwoo, Only U —leyó en voz alta. En la portada aparecía un niño pequeño con una guitarra y dominaban los colores apagados: parecía un álbum de música acústica. Lo dejó en su sitio y sacó otro disco; el siguiente tenía una funda transparente y en la superficie del CD estaba escrito con rotulador 'cosas'.

No pudo evitar sonreír por el nombre que Hoseok le había puesto al disco y, sintiendo una gran curiosidad por saber qué contenía, lo colocó con cuidado en el reproductor y pulsó el botón play.

La música tardó unos segundos en sonar por los altavoces, pero cuando lo hizo, la sonrisa en los finos labios de Changkyun se desdibujó hasta desaparecer. Era la canción que estaba sonando cuando vino al piso por primera vez e, inevitablemente, su mente viajó hasta ese día.

Los movimientos sutiles y a la vez confiados de Hoseok se plasmaron claramente en su cabeza y, por un momento, sintió que el mayor estaba bailando delante de él. Pudo ver más de cerca cómo se mordía su rosado labio inferior para evitar sonreír mientras bailaba, y cómo sostenía en el aire los cordeles de su sudadera y los movía al ritmo de la música.

Algo cálido se despertó en su interior al rememorar aquel momento y, sin darse cuenta, empezó a marcar el ritmo de la canción con un pie, sintiendo fluir la melodía por su cuerpo y comenzando a moverse tímidamente.

Al cabo de un rato, dejó a un lado la vergüenza: nadie le estaba viendo, podía hacer lo que quisiera. Con un poco más de confianza, comenzó a cantar la letra de la canción con un perfecto acento inglés que adquirió en sus años de estadía en Boston y se movió a través del salón, girando sobre sí mismo y agarrando los cordeles de su sudadera favorita, tal y como le había visto hacer a Hoseok.

Se lo estaba pasando bien... tanto que no pudo esconder una sonrisa mientras seguía bailando. Era una sensación liberadora.

De repente, el sonido de una cámara le hizo pararse en seco y mirar hacia la fuente del sonido. Hoseok estaba frente a él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sosteniendo su teléfono en el aire.

—Oh, qué bonita sonrisa —comentó divertido, viendo la foto que acababa de sacar y haciendo zoom en la cara del castaño—. ¡Anda! Hasta tienes hoyuelos y todo.

Changkyun tardó unos segundos en procesar la información y toda la sangre de su cuerpo se le subió a la cabeza. _¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano? ¿Cuándo ha entrado?_

Rápidamente, se acercó hasta el mayor y le intentó quitar el móvil, pero Hoseok alzó el brazo, dejando el aparato fuera de su alcance.

—Bórrala —le exigió avergonzado.

—¿Por qué? Si sales muy bien, Changkyunnie. —El mote solo crispó al castaño, que dio un saltito para intentar coger el móvil sin mucho éxito.

—¡Dámelo! —exclamó empezando a sentirse frustrado.

—Oye, oye, un poco de respeto a tus mayores —dijo Hoseok posando un dedo en la mejilla del más bajo—. ¿Qué es eso de darme órdenes? —Tras volver a saltar para intentar alcanzar el teléfono, Changkyun soltó un bufido y se rindió. Hoseok se rio divertido y le pinchó un moflete con sus dedos—. A ver... enséñale a tu hyung esos bonitos hoyuelos otra vez.

El menor le apartó la mano con más brusquedad de la que le hubiera gustado, haciendo que la sonrisa del contrario se borrara y se marchó a su cuarto sin mirar atrás, pensando que su compañero de piso era un idiota.

 

Durante los días siguientes, se dedicó a evitar lo mejor que podía a Hoseok. No estaba enfadado por lo de la foto, simplemente quería ahorrarse cualquier burla de su parte: ¿sonrisa bonita? Seguro que solo lo dijo para molestarle.

Pasó una semana y solo le volvió a ver un par de veces; en ambas ocasiones le saludó en silencio y acto seguido se encerraba en su habitación. Aquella noche, Hoseok le había ofrecido cenar juntos, pero él le había dicho que no tenía hambre y ahora se encontraba en su escritorio jugando al Overwatch, intentando concentrarse en la partida y no pensar en su compañero de piso. Pero cuando el sonido de unos disparos y el grito de su personaje derrotado llegó a sus oídos, chasqueó la lengua y cerró su portátil con poca delicadeza, frotándose el rostro con cansancio.

¿Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado frío? Recordó la expresión dolida de Hoseok cuando rechazó cenar con él y se sintió aun peor; quizás era hora de intentar llevarse mejor con él y socializar un poco, por mucho que le costase.

Finalmente se levantó con pesadez de la silla y posó su mano en el pomo de su puerta; sin embargo, unos suaves golpes en la madera provenientes del otro lado hicieron que se quedase quieto. Entonces, un papel se asomó por debajo de la puerta y Changkyun se agachó para leerlo.

_¿Estás enfadado?_

Changkyun se quedó parado en el sitio y, tras un rato debatiéndose si abrir la puerta para enfrentarle, decidió emplear el modo infantil de Hoseok para comunicarse con él a través del papel. Cogió un bolígrafo de su escritorio y se sentó en el suelo de madera, cogiendo el folio y apoyándolo en su rodilla para escribir.

_No._

Metió el papel bajo la puerta y Hoseok lo recogió; pocos segundos después ya había recibido una respuesta.

_He borrado la foto, así que no tienes que preocuparte._

Antes de que a Changkyun le diese tiempo a agarrar el folio, Hoseok lo volvió a coger para después volver a deslizarlo bajo la puerta con una nueva frase escrita debajo.

_¿Seguro que no tienes hambre? Podemos hacer pizza si quieres :)_

La carita sonriente le hizo cierta gracia a Changkyun y, tras quedarse pensativo momentáneamente, se levantó y abrió la puerta. Se encontró con Hoseok delante de él, sentado en el suelo y sosteniendo su bolígrafo entre su labio superior y su pequeña nariz; en cuanto le vio, se sorprendió y dejó de fruncir los labios, haciendo que el boli cayese sobre su regazo.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada por unos segundos; cuando Changkyun se frotó el cuello avergonzado, Hoseok le dedicó una sonrisa de lado y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Eso es un sí? —El castaño suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Hoseok aceptó su ayuda y soltó una risita, sin dejar de sostenerle la mano una vez estuvo de pie—. Nadie se puede resistir a mis pizzas.

Por algún motivo, Changkyun tampoco le soltó del agarre mientras empezó a hablar—. ¿Vas a enseñarme a "pulsar los botones indicados" de tu horno? —bromeó empleando las mismas palabras que había usado el pelinegro para describir a su defectuoso aparato de cocina.

La sonrisa en los rosados labios de Hoseok se amplió y se inclinó hacia él. Su acercamiento hizo que su piel se erizara y que una ola de calor le atravesase el cuerpo.

—Si quieres... eso no es lo único que te puedo enseñar.

Lo más probable era que solo le estuviese tomando el pelo, pero Changkyun no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente por sus palabras. Incapaz de proferir una respuesta, le soltó la mano y caminó muy tenso hasta la cocina; Hoseok le siguió sin perder la sonrisa y le enseñó a usar el horno, siendo consciente de la reacción que le había provocado al pequeño chico.

Changkyun estaba tan alterado que, cuando abrió el horno para comprobar que se había encendido, se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza con la esquina de la puerta. Su compañero se rio animadamente y le acarició la barbilla con el dedo índice como si fuese un gato, burlándose de él con cariño.

Una vez consiguieron poner el horno a funcionar, metieron una pizza de jamón y queso en su interior y decidieron ver un rato la televisión. Changkyun se sentó en una esquina del sofá y logró calmarse tras un rato; miró a Hoseok y se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía que ponerse nervioso. " _Es solo tu compañero de piso, un idiota que disfruta molestándote, nada más."_

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, Hoseok trajo la pizza hasta la pequeña mesa del salón y un par de platos, sentándose en el suelo para comer. La cena sabía un poco extraña y el mayor le explicó que era una pizza especial, puesto que era baja en grasas y tenía pan integral.

Ah sí, se había olvidado de que Hoseok estaba un poco obsesionado con la comida saludable y con el ejercicio. No tenía sentido, puesto que el par de veces que Changkyun trajo a casa comida basura porque no tenía ganas de cocinar, le sermoneó con que tenía que alimentarse mejor. Y después él mismo se atiborraba a ramen.

Finalmente, se decidieron a ver una película de dibujos que estaban emitiendo en Daekyo Kids TV. No estaba mal, en su opinión le faltaba algo de ritmo, sin contar con algún absurdo diálogo que el pingüino protagonista había mantenido con su fiel amigo el tigre. ¿Acaso había tigres en el Ártico?

Había empezado a anochecer y Changkyun bostezó: debía quedar poco para que acabase la película; hubo un momento en el que observó de reojo a Hoseok, el cual en cuanto terminó de comer, se había sentado a su lado en el sofá y miraba ensimismado a la televisión.

Cuando la palabra 'fin' apareció en la pantalla, el castaño se estiró para desperezarse, pero un sollozo hizo que se congelase y que mirase a Hoseok. Estaba abrazándose las piernas y tenía los ojos empañados. _¿Estaba... llorando?_

—Oye... —le llamó tras un rato, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Como Hoseok no decía nada, Changkyun se acercó a él y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda; sin embargo, todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando el pelinegro se apoyó en su hombro—. ¿Qu...qué te pasa?

Hoseok le explicó entre gimoteos que el pingüino había sido muy valiente y que se merecía volver a casa con su mamá. Changkyun se limitó a escucharle y a frotarle la espalda mientras el mayor seguía lamentándose entre sus brazos; a veces se preguntaba quién era el verdadero hyung en el piso.

 

Después de aquella noche, ambos empezaron a hablar más y a pasar más tiempo juntos. Oficialmente, los viernes se habían convertido en el día de 'pizza y peli'. Changkyun se sentía cada vez más a gusto con su compañero, y ya se había olvidado casi por completo de la extraña tensión que había aflorado entre ellos cuando Hoseok le había ofrecido enseñarle más cosas a parte de hacer funcionar el horno.

Pero, por supuesto, aquello solo había sido la punta del iceberg, y Changkyun no tenía ni idea de lo que vendría después. Al parecer, Hoseok tenía otro hábito que desconocía y que no tardaría en averiguar.

Era una mañana de domingo y Changkyun parecía un zombi; se había levantado muy temprano para poder aprovechar la mañana y estudiar para su examen de programación. Estaba desayunando en la cocina, con una mano sostenía su cuchara llena de cereales y con la otra se sostenía la cabeza, porque si no lo hacía, estaba seguro de que caería sobre el cuenco de leche.

—Buenos días.

El murmullo de su compañero de piso hizo que mascullara otro 'buenos días' con una voz más profunda de lo normal debido al sueño, sin ni siquiera alzar la mirada hacia él. Hoseok cogió uno de sus batidos de proteínas de la nevera y se sentó frente a él al otro lado de la encimera.

Era la primera vez que desayunaban juntos, puesto que sus horarios de mañana nunca coincidían. Cuando los cansados ojos de Changkyun se despegaron de su cuenco, por fin miró a su recién levantado compañero de piso y casi escupe los cereales que estaba masticando. Hoseok estaba bebiendo de su batido, sosteniéndolo en alto; el líquido que bajaba por su garganta hacía que su nuez de Adán se moviese de arriba abajo, y las venas de sus blanquecinos y fuertes brazos estaban muy marcadas.

Pero eso no fue lo que le dejó en shock. Más bien, fue el hecho de que no llevaba camiseta y su musculado torso estaba a la vista; Hoseok se dio cuenta de la intensidad con la que estaba siendo observado y dejó de beber, alzando una ceja con una expresión inquisitiva.

—¿Pasa algo?

Puede que fuese que se estaba muriendo de sueño y su cerebro todavía no se había despertado del todo, ya que no pudo controlar su lengua y soltó lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

—Estás desnudo...

Hoseok abrió mucho los ojos y se miró a sí mismo antes de soltar una risita que sacó de su mundo a Changkyun. El menor se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y apretó los labios, intentando disimular su sonrojo.

—Llevo mis bóxers puestos —aclaró divertido—. Siempre duermo así, ¿te molesta?

Changkyun negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

—Solo... me sorprendí —dijo mientras removía sus cereales, aparentando que su semi-desnudez no le afectaba en absoluto. Una sonrisa satisfecha se formó en los labios del mayor y siguió bebiendo su batido sin despegar la vista de Changkyun.

El castaño le miró un par de veces de reojo, y sentía que el calor le consumía por dentro debido a la imagen que tenía en frente. _"¿Pero qué demonios me está pasando?"_

—Pues ten cuidado de noche —comentó Hoseok tras acabarse su bebida. Changkyun frunció el ceño y le miró extrañado; el pelinegro se levantó y tiró el recipiente de plástico a la basura y, antes de volver a su dormitorio, se reclinó sobre la encimera, observando con intensidad a su pequeño compañero de piso—. Resulta que soy sonámbulo.

Cuando el mayor le guiñó un ojo, Changkyun quiso tirarle el cuenco a la cara para así borrarle esa sonrisa de idiota. Pero simplemente se quedó congelado, maldiciendo internamente a Hoseok, a sus bromitas sin pizca de gracia y a sí mismo por seguirle encontrando atractivo.

**You don't need a loney night, so baby I can make it right**

**You just got to let me try to give you what you want**

_"Voy a matarle."_

Eso era lo único que Changkyun pudo pensar en los siguientes días. Hoseok sabía que en realidad sí le molestaba que anduviera semi desnudo por el piso, y aun así lo empezó a hacer siempre que podía.

Ya fuera por las mañanas cuando se acababa de levantar, o al salir de la ducha, Hoseok se paseaba por la casa llevando únicamente unos ajustados pantalones de chándal o una toalla anudada a la cintura, exponiendo sus perfectos músculos y disfrutando del sonrojo que le provocaba a Changkyun siempre que lo veía sin parte de arriba.

Y aquella era una de esas ocasiones: Hoseok se estaba secando sus cabellos negros con una toalla mientras rebuscaba en los armarios de la cocina algo para cenar. Finalmente, alcanzó un paquete de galletas de avena y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Changkyun.

El castaño fingía estar concentrado en su móvil para ignorar el hecho de que el señorito "oh, mira mis perfectos abdominales" se había sentado a su lado.

—¿Qué haces, Changkyunnie? —preguntó masticando una galleta. Changkyun le miró momentáneamente, lo suficiente para comprobar que, como siempre, estaba moviendo su nariz como un conejo mientras comía, y volvió a concentrarse en su teléfono.

—Nada.

—Oh, ¿es un cantante que te gusta? —inquirió con curiosidad, acercándose a Changkyun para ver el vídeo que se estaba reproduciendo en el móvil. El menor se tensó por el acercamiento y sus mejillas se acaloraron, y simplemente asintió—. ¿Es un rapero? Qué guay.

Después de que terminara, Hoseok se interesó por sus gustos musicales y vieron algún otro vídeo. El mayor siempre hacía algún comentario acerca del estilo de ropa de los cantantes o de sus peinados, llegando siempre a la conclusión de que él era mejor que ellos.

—¿Crees que tú podrías hacerlo mejor? —le retó Changkyun, cansado de escuchar tanto alardeo de su parte y no tener ninguna prueba de ello.

—Por supuesto —respondió confiado. La mirada incrédula que le dedicó Changkyun le molestó y se levantó del sofá, limpiándose las migas de galletas que habían quedado en su pantalón de chándal. Fue a su dormitorio y, después de unos segundos, volvió al salón llevando una sudadera ancha propia de los raperos que habían visto en los vídeos.

Estando a su lado, hizo unos estiramientos de brazos y asintió, indicándole que estaba preparado para demostrarle su habilidad para rapear. Después de buscar un rato, finalmente Changkyun se decidió por una canción y empezó a sonar Puzzle, de BewhY y CJamm.

Hoseok se puso serio y se colocó la capucha de su sudadera antes de hacer gestos con las manos y decir 'yeah, Hoseok is here'. Changkyun estaba aguantándose la risa: no sabía qué le hacía más gracia, si la seriedad del chico o su ceceo cuando hablaba en inglés.

Cuando los cantantes comenzaron a rapear, Hoseok también lo hizo. No se le daba mal del todo y sorprendió a Changkyun, pero cuando empezó a soltar risitas entre verso y verso y a trabarse cuando el ritmo de la canción aumentó, se rio avergonzado y se echó las manos a la cara.

—¡Ah, no puedo! —exclamó sentándose a su lado sin dejar de taparse el rostro.

—¿A dónde se fue tu confianza? —le pinchó Changkyun pausando el vídeo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Puedes hacerlo mejor? —respondió Hoseok molesto, bajándose la capucha. Changkyun le miró con confianza y volvió a reproducir la canción desde el principio. La manera fluida con la que rapeó impresionó al mayor, que se quedó con la boca abierta mientras le escuchaba.

Cuando terminó, Hoseok alabó sus habilidades y escuchó interesado la historia de cómo al ver a estos cantantes, el pequeño chico comenzó a escribir letras y rimas a modo de pasatiempo.

Hoseok le dijo que algún día le encantaría leer las rimas que había creado y, después de traer más galletas y dulces para comer, fue de nuevo a su habitación y trajo su guitarra al salón, advirtiéndole de que tuviese cuidado porque podría enamorarse de él cuando le escuchase tocar. Changkyun solo puso los ojos en blanco y se abstuvo de hacer cualquier comentario: prefería dejar que su ego volara por los aires y no pinchárselo como un globo.

El pelinegro se acomodó a su lado y carraspeó antes de apretar un par de clavijas y colocar los dedos de la mano izquierda sobre las cuerdas. Con la mano derecha sostuvo la púa e inspiró profundamente; y entonces, comenzó a tocar.

Hoseok rasgueó las cuerdas con delicadeza, y estas vibraron creando una suave melodía. Al principio, el mayor posó sus ojos marrones sobre sus dedos para asegurarse de que estaban en la posición correcta; pero más adelante ya no necesitó el sentido de la vista y cerró los párpados.

Changkyun subió las piernas al sofá y se las abrazó, pensando que no había punto de comparación en oírle tocar en directo que a través de la pared de la habitación. Mientras le escuchaba atentamente, estudió más de cerca a Hoseok: se fijó en cómo dejaba entrever su lengua en un gesto de concentración, en su ceño levemente arrugado y en sus bonitas manos acariciando las cuerdas de la guitarra.

Algo cálido nació en su interior en cuanto la dulce voz de Hoseok hizo acto de presencia y comenzó a cantar al ritmo marcado por la guitarra. La letra era melancólica, pero con su voz hasta las palabras más tristes parecían convertirse en esperanzadoras.

Un amor que no puedes olvidar. El recuerdo de su exnovia invadió su mente sin previo aviso y su corazón se encogió: ¿de verdad había sido su culpa que rompieran? ¿Acaso alguna vez llegó a quererla?

— _Porque llorarías por mucho tiempo..._ —La intensidad de la canción aumentó y las memorias de Johyun se desvanecieron, abriéndole paso al chico que tenía en frente y que estaba cantando para él, y solo para él. Justo entonces, Hoseok volvió a abrir los ojos y lo observó con una intensidad que provocó que su corazón dejase de latir momentáneamente—. _Porque yo lloraría mientras espero por ti..._

La manera en que pronunció la última frase hizo que su piel se erizara; no sabía porqué, había algo en su forma de cantar que le parecía muy íntimo... como si solo cantase así para él.

Changkyun quería escuchar aquella dulce voz todos los días. Quería que las frases que hablaban de un amor pasado se convirtieran en promesas de futuro. Quería que aquellos labios se posasen sobre los suyos, y que su lengua recorriese su cuerpo. Quería que Hoseok le hiciese sentir lo que nunca sintió con Johyun.

Pasó un buen rato y Changkyun permaneció con la mirada perdida; ni siquiera de dio cuenta de que la canción ya había terminado.

—¿Changkyunnie? —El aludido pegó un respingo cuando Hoseok le tocó el hombro con una expresión preocupada—. ¿Estás bien? Parecías triste.

—Sí... —respondió evitando su mirada—... es solo que la canción me recordó a alguien.

Hoseok apoyó la guitarra en la mesa con cuidado y ambos se quedaron un silencio que se hacía más pesado con el paso de los segundos. El pelinegro parecía querer preguntarle acerca de esa persona, mientras que Changkyun no dejaba de darle vueltas a los pensamientos sucios que acababa de tener.

Justo cuando Hoseok iba a hablar, el pequeño chico se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la estantería donde su compañero guardaba los CDs. _¿Cómo pude haber pensado en besar a Hoseok? A lo mejor... ¿me gusta?_

—¿Quieres escuchar algo? —inquirió intentando disimular su nerviosismo, rebuscando entre los discos. Necesitaba alejarse de él, así tal vez aquel calor que había invadido su cuerpo se desvanecería.

De repente, una melodía demasiado familiar comenzó a salir de los altavoces y resonó en el salón. _Esa canción... esa dichosa canción._

—Me gusta esta.

Hoseok habló con un tono suave, y ahora se encontraba justo detrás de él. Changkyun sentía el calor de su presencia acariciar su espalda, y no se atrevió a darse la vuelta hasta un buen rato después.

Se giró muy lentamente, temeroso de enfrentar a su compañero de piso. Hoseok estaba cerca de él, demasiado tal vez; su proximidad hizo que su boca se secara y que los latidos de su corazón retumbaran en su cabeza. Se apoyó en la estantería y tragó saliva, demasiado asustado de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Aquellos ojos oscuros le observaban con una intensidad abrumadora: su dueño parecía poder ver a través de su cuerpo y de su alma, y que sabía exactamente lo que Changkyun quería, lo que deseaba... lo que necesitaba.

Sus rodillas se estaban rozando y Hoseok posó con suavidad sus manos sobre los costados del menor; ese simple tacto bastó para que Changkyun expulsara el aire que había estado conteniendo en forma de suspiro tembloroso.

—Y a ti... ¿te gusta? —inquirió el pelinegro entrecerrando los ojos, haciendo evidente que le estaba costando hablar. Changkyun alzó las manos y las posó en su pecho, pudiendo notar su pulso desenfrenado, que parecía ir al unísono con el suyo.

—Sí —murmuró a duras penas, sin saber muy bien a qué pregunta estaba contestando. Hoseok se mordió el labio por su respuesta e inclinó el rostro hacia él; las hebras de su pelo negro con destellos verdes le hicieron cosquillas en la frente, y acarició su pequeña nariz contra la suya—. Hoseok... ayúdame —suspiró subiendo sus manos por la sudadera hasta llegar a sus fuertes hombros.

—¿A qué? —preguntó depositando su cálido aliento sobre sus finos labios.

—A olvidar.

Esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para que algo en el interior de Hoseok estallara. No esperó ni un momento más y finalmente unió sus bocas en un delicado beso cargado de emociones contenidas. Ambos temblaron por el roce y Changkyun cerró los ojos, aferrándose a su cuello por miedo a que las piernas le fallasen.

Lentamente, Hoseok movió sus labios y abrió la boca del menor con la suya; el castaño correspondió con timidez, sintiéndose embriagado el dulce sabor que estaba probando. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, Hoseok empujó la suya contra la del contrario y la masajeó, provocando que en el fondo de la garganta de Changkyun naciera un gemido de puro placer.

Aquello animó al más experimentado de ambos a acelerar un poco el beso, que bajó una mano para acariciar la zona interior del muslo izquierdo de Changkyun.

El menor sintió que estaba cayendo en un vacío del que no podría salir nunca más, y no le importó. Si caía junto a Hoseok, le daban igual las consecuencias. Quería olvidarse de todo, quería ofrecerle su corazón solitario a este chico y que él lo llenase para que no volviese a estar vacío.

A los lejos, sus oídos todavía distinguían la tenue melodía que se escuchaba de fondo: su cabeza daba vueltas, y aquella canción era lo único que lo ataba a la realidad y le aseguraba que no estaba soñando.

No supo cuándo, Changkyun comenzó a suspirar su nombre, pidiéndole que le tocase más y enredando sus dedos en su pelo negro para atraerle hacia él. Aquello pareció surtir efecto y Hoseok gruñó sin separar los labios de los suyos, acelerando el movimiento de su lengua y pegándole lo máximo posible a su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando Changkyun sintió en sus pantalones la reacción que le había provocado a Hoseok y jadeó.

Se separaron y se observaron con la respiración agitada; los ojos oscuros del mayor le preguntaron en silencio hasta dónde quería llegar, ofreciéndole ser su acompañante en un viaje de una sola noche; puede que el trayecto durase más, todavía no lo sabía.

Y Changkyun quería viajar junto a él. Le respondió volviendo a unir suavemente sus labios y ganándose una tierna sonrisa por parte de Hoseok.

Puede que al día siguiente se arrepintiese. Pero esa noche quería dejar atrás todo... y a todos.

Hoseok le cogió de la mano y le llevó hasta su dormitorio, un lugar completamente inexplorado por Changkyun. Cuando entraron, el castaño se tomó un momento para admirar la acogedora estancia escasamente iluminada por una pequeña luz encima del escritorio: estaba llena de cuadernos de pintura de su época de estudiante de Bellas Artes, de bolsas de tiendas caras y de ropa tirada por todas partes. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un peluche con forma de conejo que se encontraba encima de la silla de su escritorio.

Pero no le dio tiempo a hacer ningún comentario puesto que Hoseok le atrajo de nuevo hacia él y atrapó sus finos labios entre los suyos, acariciándolos con delicadeza; caminaron a través de la habitación hasta tumbarse en la cama sin dejar de besarse.

—¿Esto... era lo que querías enseñarme? —preguntó Changkyun a duras penas, aprovechando que Hoseok le estaba besando el cuello. El mayor se irguió y le observó con confusión—. Además de hacer funcionar el horno.

Una sonrisa divertida cruzó los labios de Hoseok y volvió a inclinarse sobre él. Esta vez, le empezó a besar la oreja y le mordió el lóbulo, haciendo jadear al contrario, y le susurró al oído—. Créeme... todavía no te he enseñado nada.

Changkyun sonrió fugazmente antes de cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de los besos húmedos que Hoseok iba dejando por su cuello y le transportaban a otro mundo, uno en el que sus problemas y preocupaciones no existían.

Enrolló las piernas alrededor del chico que le estaba haciendo perder el sentido de la orientación y se aferró a él, queriendo sentir más, queriendo ser amado. Poco tiempo pasó y ambos se habían despojado de sus sudaderas; Hoseok fue posando sus suaves labios por su delgado torso y fue descendiendo, recreándose en su ombligo y en su vientre.

Un fuerte e intenso cosquilleo recorrió su espina dorsal y se acumuló en su entrepierna, provocándole una sofocante presión en los pantalones. Todo su cuerpo quemaba, tanto que la humedad de los besos de Hoseok podrían evaporarse sobre su piel. Entonces, el mayor alzó sus ojos y, sin dejar de observar a Changkyun, le deslizó sus pantalones hacia abajo.

Lo único que pudo hacer Changkyun cuando sintió una cálida lengua acariciarle en su zona más sensible fue arquear la espalda y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, con un grito ahogado atrapado en su garganta que nunca llegó a salir.

En aquel momento, Hoseok había cumplido su promesa: le había hecho olvidar su pasado, su presente, y ahora le estaba abriendo la puerta hacia un futuro mucho más excitante de lo que en un principio se hubiese imaginado vivir.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Changkyun ya no se sintió vacío.

**I feel it coming, I feel it coming babe...**

Los rayos de sol entraron tímidamente a través de la vieja ventana, cuyo color azul se estaba perdiendo con el paso del tiempo. Changkyun entreabrió los ojos y se removió entre las sábanas; se frotó la frente y fijó la vista en la ventana: debía hablar con la casera para volver a pintarlas.

Tras permanecer dormitando otro rato, alargó el brazo para coger el móvil que descansaba encima de la mesita de noche. Lo desbloqueó y comprobó que eran las once de la mañana: su clase de ingeniería de software iba a empezar dentro de media hora.

Antes de volver a dejar el teléfono en su sitio, se fijó en el fondo de pantalla y no pudo evitar sonreír: en ella, se veía a Changkyun bailar en el salón del piso, sin ser consciente de que le estaban sacando una foto. Hoseok le había asegurado que la había borrado, pero llevaba usándola como fondo desde que se la sacó, hacía cinco meses.

Cuando dejó de nuevo el teléfono de Hoseok sobre la mesa con un suspiro, oyó unos gimoteos a su lado y se giró sobre el colchón, encontrándose a su novio durmiendo profundamente.

Los cabellos azabaches de Hoseok caían con gracia sobre su frente, su torso pálido estaba al descubierto y tenía un brazo flexionado bajo su cabeza; entonces, arrugó su pequeña nariz como un conejo y Changkyun soltó una risita: parecía un bebé con el cuerpo de un dios griego.

Sin perder un momento, volvió a coger el teléfono y le hizo una foto; con una sonrisa, abrió el chat y se la envió al contacto que su novio tenía guardado como 'mío'. Inmediatamente, oyó que un mensaje le había llegado a su móvil, que estaba al otro lado de la habitación entre los cuadernos de dibujo del escritorio.

Hacía tiempo que se había mudado al dormitorio del mayor; su antigua habitación ahora solo la usaban para almacenar cosas, principalmente para guardar las toneladas de ropa de Hoseok.

Viendo que el pelinegro seguía dormido, se irguió y aprovechó para sacarle más fotos desde otros ángulos. Justo cuando iba por la quinta, Hoseok entreabrió los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué...? —alcanzó a murmurar antes de que el sonido de la cámara le sorprendiera. Se quedó congelado, observando confuso cómo Changkyun se reía al ver la foto que acababa de tomar.

—Guau hyung... no sabía que podías salir tan mal en una foto.

Aquello bastó para que Hoseok se despertase de todo y se irguiera, intentando cogerle el móvil sin mucho éxito.

—Déjame verla —le exigió frotándose un ojo con cansancio. Pero Changkyun le ignoró y le hizo zoom a la imagen con los dedos.

—No creo que quieras verte bizco —dijo para fastidiarle. Y por supuesto, lo consiguió. Cualquier cosa que atentase contra la imagen de Hoseok bastaba para darle donde más le dolía.

Lo que comenzó como una pequeña pelea por conseguir el teléfono, acabó en una sesión de abrazos y besos mañaneros, y más adelante terminó transformándose en un debate acerca de si de verdad el FBI tenía todos sus datos solo por publicarlos en Facebook.

—Si no has cometido ningún delito, entonces no tienes que preocuparte por nada —explicó Changkyun convencido, apoyado en el hombro de su novio. Hoseok seguía preocupado por el tema y deshizo momentáneamente el abrazo en el que le envolvía para mirarle con seriedad.

—Pero es que sí que he cometido un delito. —El castaño le miró con el ceño fruncido, y justo antes de que Hoseok hablase, supo exactamente lo que iba a decir y puso los ojos en blanco—. Te robé el corazón.

Changkyun se quedó en silencio, observándole con el mayor desprecio que pudo, y finalmente hizo el amago de levantarse de la cama; pero el pelinegro le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le tumbó de nuevo en el colchón, colocándose encima de él y riéndose como un niño pequeño—. No sé cómo acepté salir con alguien tan cursi —murmuró molesto, apartando la mirada a un lado.

—Oh, pero si te encanta —contraatacó Hoseok, inclinándose hacia él y dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Eres muy predecible —farfulló Changkyun, haciendo que la sonrisa del contrario se ensanchara. Puede que en el fondo sí que le gustase. Y mucho.

—También soy muy guapo.

Changkyun iba a hacer un comentario respecto a eso, pero no pudo porque el mayor ya había ocupado su boca con sus labios. Con un suspiro, alzó sus dedos hasta su pelo negro y le acercó más a él, correspondiéndole de manera tímida y reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Ese idiota tenía el ego más alto que la torre de Busan, y esperaba que aquello nunca cambiase. Porque era lo que le hacía feliz.

Las heridas del pasado se habían desvanecido, y ahora la soledad era una especie de santuario al cual recurría mucho menos a menudo, puesto que ahora los brazos de Hoseok eran su refugio preferido.

Después de tanto tiempo, Changkyun por fin podía decir con seguridad que se sentía completo. Sí... definitivamente, ahora era feliz. 

**Author's Note:**

> Este oneshot está inspirado en una escena de la serie noruega 'Skam' (una serie preciosa en muchos sentidos).  
> Tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo así, y al final no sé cuál sería el resultado... idk, me vino la inspiración un día y tenía que escribirlo. ¡Espero que os guste! <3


End file.
